cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hand (Tiberium Wars)
Before the Third Tiberium War, the might of the Black Hand legions increased dramatically. Third Tiberium War By the Third Tiberium War, Black Hand infantry were the elite shock troops of the Brotherhood, known for their urban combat skills. They are extremely loyal, chosen brethren of Nod, whose excellent training and inhuman stamina allow them to decimate enemy infantry, burn down buildings and clear garrisons. They are usually deployed in squads of six. Their ruthlessness and lack of mercy also make them amongst the most feared infantry in the Third Tiberium War. Though Black Hand troopers are available for most Nod commanders to deploy, commanders with a position inside the Black Hand are granted access to more experienced troopers. Additionally, rocket militia or Confessor Cabals serving with the Black Hand can have a flame trooper lead their squad. These troopers, the Black Disciples, dramatically increase the power of a squad. Also, the Black Hand commanders are fond of upgrading the standard fuel of their troopers with the purifying flame, an even more damaging concoction. Inversely, the Marked of Kane do not deploy Black Hand forces. In addition the post-Marcion disdain for stealth, as well as their mistrust for "soulless machines", Black Hand forces are unsuited for the tactics used by the Marked, given their rather low speed. Within the subfaction, Tiberium troopers fulfill the Black Hand's role. Forces of the Black Hand wear full powered armor with fireproof cloaks to mask their thermal signatures and helmets with three horizontal visors. This equipment allows them to use their advanced flamethrowers effectively without harming their health, and is part of the source for their outstanding durability in the field. It is important to note that this suit does not provide protection from other flamethrowers and they can be killed by Flame Tanks or even other Black Hand troopers. Effective weapons against them include most anti-infantry weapons although their heavy armor allows them to survive at least a few head-on enemy attacks. Snipers, commandoes and Shadow Teams are good counters. Their flamethrowers are good against infantry and structures, but do little damage against most vehicles, so the best method of countering them is to use any vehicle with anti-infantry capacity. With the Purifying Flame upgrade, however, light vehicles and even tanks are at grave risk. Ironically, the Black Hand's advance powered armor doesn't provide the user with protection against Tiberium radiation. Making it the only type of elite infantry that is unable to get through Tiberium fields unharmed. Assessment Pros: *Highly effective infantry and structure killer even Commandos, Pitbull, Watchtowers, Zone Troopers and Zone Raiders will not survive *Can clear garrisoned buildings even Garrisoned Enlightened cyborgs cannot survive *Incredibly tough and resilient even Mammoth 27s cannot pierce it unless upgraded with railguns *A very good choice for units with fire ports (Reckoner, Guardian APC, Hammerheads) *Arguably the toughest infantry to kill in the game, with the exception of running them down. *Cheaper than Zone Troopers *Have a large number of personnel in a squad (6 personnel, unlike Zone Troopers or Shock Troopers, who have 4 and 3, respectively.) *Somewhat inexpensive (900 credits) *Excellent for killing buildings (provided they survive to reach the enemy base) *Very good rushing unit if enemy does not have sufficient anti-personnel defenses. Cons: *Can be crushed like any other infantry, unlike Shock Troopers and Zone Troopers. *Short to medium weapons range *Still vulnerable against tiberium exposure unlike Zone Troopers or Shock Troopers. *Does little damage against heavy armor unless upgraded or in groups * Snipers and Commandos could be a problem *Swarms of Buzzers can also be deadly. Final War In Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight Black Hand continue to use flamethrowers. Category:Infantry Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Black Hand